


Rain on the Roof

by binched



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dead Georgie Denbrough, F/M, M/M, They love each other, benverly if you close your eyes, georgie deserved better, stenbrough if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binched/pseuds/binched
Summary: You and me and rain on the roof,Caught up in a summer shower.Drying while it soaks the flowersMaybe we'll be caught for hours,Waiting out the sun.orThe Losers Club only deserves to be happy together forever.





	Rain on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> A request made from tumblr user @grownups-are-the-real-monsters
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @urissistible
> 
> enjoy!

Mike had a farm.

This was very common knowledge. Everyone in Derry knew that Mike’s family owned the farm that lied on the edge of town.

Mike’s farm proved to be very useful during the Losers’ teen years. Once they all outgrew the Denbroughs’ garage (and Richie’s foul mouth got them kicked out one too many times), then the extra barn space in Mike’s farm proved to be a very, very appropriate spot for the 6 boys left Derry.

They were rowdy kids, after all. Even after the Summer of All Bad Things, they tried their best to return to normalcy. Of course, that is easier said than done. The barn provided a safe space for them, it was far enough from town, so no one dared to venture out to the farm unless they were buying produce directly from Mike’s grandfather himself.

It also provided Mike’s grandfather with a couple extra hands helping out. Of course, the losers were happy to help. And in the summertime, Mike’s grandfather was happy to let Beverly stay with them, and with her guest stay, more often than not, it would mean a group of 7 teenagers stuck sprawled out in the living room at night, giggling, and happy and full of love.

Mike’s grandfather even let them sleep in most days, because 7 pairs of hands worked much faster than Mike’s one.

And in the summer of 1993, what could possibly be the losers’ last summer together as a full group, they thought up a plan.

Mike’s grandfather had stopped slaughter after That Summer. The last horse on the farm had been sold earlier that spring, as Mike’s grandfather had no more real use for them, having just invested in a tractor for his milling and tending the fields, so he sold them to some horse breeders, where hopefully they would be well ridden, and loved.

So, when the losers ran at Mike’s grandfather, asking if they could turn the now-empty barn into a hang out spot, he had no real reason to say no.

So together, every day for a month, after the farm chores were done, they spend all day fixing up the barn. Knocking down the stables, and the slaughter fences, spray painting the old columns in fun colors.

Bill had even offered to paint The Losers Club’s unofficial logo, based off of Eddie’s cast from That Summer, right in the middle of the back wall.

Eddie made sure all traces of animal slaughter was gone, gone, gone. The barn was probably cleaner than the house.

Richie of course, insisted on using the spray paint to try his hand at graffiti. He ended up spraying the losers’ names around all walls (along with a few choice words and nicknames).

Beverly used money she had saved up working part time during the school year to buy many, many, many christmas light, stringing them all round. There wasn’t a dull corner in the barn.

Mike created a cork board, where the Losers could tack whatever they wanted to it, so far it was just full of polaroids from the camera Ben had gotten for his birthday.

Ben’s favorite picture was one of Bev, smiling widely, a streak of paint across her cheek.

Mike’s grandfather may have surprised them with an old sofa he had in the cellar. It’s not like he was using it anyway.

It was their perfect palace.

So on a mid-July day, when the losers were out in the fields, running and laughing, giggles floating through the wheat and corn, none of them noticed the first few rain drops.

It wasn’t until Stan’s curls were matted to his forehead, wet that he noticed it was pouring. Bill could have sworn his heart stopped when Stan looked up into the sky, and his scars from the clown disappeared behind the brightest smile he’d seen in years.

Surprisingly, it was Richie who insisted they get out of the rain, so they ran into the barn. Mike had been able to scrounge up old sweats and sweaters for all of them. And Beverly insisted making them all hot chocolate.

So, as they all sat there, swimming in Mike’s warm clothes, sipping their drinks, Bill smiled. He remembered when they dreaded summers, dreaded the memories that the heat brought. He remembered feeling as if his heart would never be complete again.

And it won’t. There will always be a Georgie-sized hole there. But there are 6 other holes as well, all full to the brim with love.

Just because pieces were missing, just because they were broken, doesn’t mean they all couldn’t love, it didn’t mean they couldn’t laugh at stupid jokes, it didn’t mean they couldn’t cry for themselves, it didn’t mean they couldn’t be brave, or stupid, or loud, or annoyed.

It didn’t mean they could’t be loved.

So as the 7 of them sat under the soft patter on the tin roof, they loved.

They loved each other.


End file.
